My heart
by Filmdirector12
Summary: Edward Mason and his sister,Ally are the popular but not popular kids at forks high and after living there two years.Two new kids are moving there.The children of the beloved chief swan.Isabella and Sam swan.Pictures of profile.


Chapter One

I woke up to the sound of rain. I looked out the window and saw the have been so many storms this year and they are really bad.A strike of lightning set fire to a forest down the road from the house. You see my name is Edward Mason.I live in Forks,Washington along with my twin sister,Ally as well as our parents,Elizabeth and Edward had lived here a little over two years and I still haven't gotten used to the thunder rumbling at night and the rain hitting the window and no I am not a sadist.

Forks is so different from streets are always noisy and you hear car alarms every night.I can't say I miss it there but the one thing I do miss is the ocean and our home used to have a house on the was white and one side of the house facing the ocean was made of glass, we would always go surfing after school now we can only do that when we go to our beach house over the summer or drive 45 minutes to La Push beach and surf in the freezing water.

I hear my door open and look to see Ally poke her head in.I smile at is my best friend,it may be that sibling usually don't get along and really don't want anything to do with one and another but me and Ally are the really don't associate with the people at school. We don't like to rely on others and there is the fact that we also the fact that we really don't fit in here or the one thing that hasn't changed if anything its the one thing that will never change.

Its not that we are unpopular or ignored, we get hi's and invitations to parties,dates and other things but parties and that aren't my thing and Ally ..Ally doesn't want anything to do with the and I quote"Hooters"at our school. Me and her are very active is in all the school plays,lead character ,always and singer,if there is a solo she has it. I play keyboard ,guitar and piano for different groups at school.I am also involved with the science groups it is my dream to be a doctor like my parents. Ally is going to be a director,I already know it.

Ally has long dark brown hair and brown eyes.I have green eyes and brown hair. Other than the eyes and hair length we look exactly alike.

"Hey Alls."She smiles and comes in,sitting across from me on my bed.

"Hey,remember your promise."I sigh and nod she squeals and runs into my loves to set outfits for people.I think we are the most well dressed people in this weekend Ally will go shopping for the new styles while I go to the book or Fye and she would spend over a thousand dollars a month on isn't a problem for us, our parents are doctors,well known travel alot this is one of the reasons why we moved ever happens in a small town and they want us to be safe while they are away.

Ally comes out of my closet holding a white shirt with a black leather jacket along with black pants and my Nike's.I take the cloths and head to the bathroom. Each of the bedrooms has a bathroom in it ,my mom had that done.

I hurry out of the shower and get dressed, heading down stairs and into the kitchen I get out two mugs and put them under our Latia was a present from our grandparents.I look through the news and Ally comes down and takes out the cups and puts the lid on them,handing one to me.

"Delicoso!"She says and blows on her cup.I laugh and nod.

"So there is a new girl and guy are coming today."Ally was the talk of the town,the chief of polices daughter and son were coming here and completing there last year of high school with there dad.

"You know I had a dream last night."I look up,Ally's dreams always have a weird way of coming true.

"What was it about?"

"It was you and I ..I think we will be getting close to the new kids."She says and blows on her lata.

" you see it,us ..with them?"She tips her head a bit.

"Somewhat..I don't think it is set stone..there are parts I can't remember and I woke up in the middle of it."She sighs and rubs her eyes.I notice they are dark ,meaning she hasn't gotten much sleep.

"Hmm...will just have to wait and see,I guess."She nods and grins.

"I also know the answers for today's biology test."I swat her with the news paper and grab my heys and book bag and head out to my Volvo .Ally has a red and black jeep but she usually rides with uses it for shopping purposes only. Ally put on her Cd,it was the new Boys like Girls CD.I had to laugh and give her a look.

"What?"She says ,grinning.

_I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung over_

_I'll love you forever _

She sings swinging her head back and forth.I chuckle and join her. Beginning the song again.

_Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue_  
_(taste it on my tongue)  
The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you oh so bad it hurts  
But girl, in case you haven't heard_  
_Now it's over _

_I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a barfight  
So just call me crazy  
Say hello then goodbye  
(okay!)  
There's just one thing  
_(okay!)  
_Would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I love you forever  
But now it's over_

_(hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey!)  
Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
With the world stuck in black and white  
You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now im so broken that i can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a rush_

_I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a barfight  
So just call me crazy  
Say hello then goodbye  
(okay!)  
There's just one thing  
(okay!)  
Would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I love you forever  
But now it's over_

_All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab  
Cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you_

_I used to be love drunk  
(but now I'm hungover)  
I love you forever  
But now it's over_

_I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a barfight  
So just call me crazy  
Say hello then goodbye  
(okay!)  
There's just one thing  
(okay!)  
Would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I love you forever  
But now it's over  
(na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na)_

_Now it's over  
Still taste it on my tongue _

_Now its over_

We laugh and sing along to another song till we arrived at pull in and I notice there is a black Toyota truck ,that must be the new kids.

"I have to go to the office to hand in my physical form for soccer."Ally says with a britich accent.I laugh.

"I'll go with you."I say in the same head over and I take out my I-pod touch and put it in my coat .Ally take one ear bud and I take the has her own but loves to annoy me to death by only allowing me one half of the sound in my ear.

"OHHH,I love this song."She gives me back it and dances to the song singing it to the office.

"ALLY YOU WEIRDO."Our friend Angela yells,waving from where her boyfriend Ben is and another friend,Jacob and his girlfriend,Renessma are standing.

There nice people and fun to be withWe go into the office and see two people, gorgeous people.I bet they are the chief's chief is at the desk signing something and looks up,smiling at us .He is a young,middle aged looking has golden eyes and brown hair.I notice that the two kids have the same eyes as they look I can get a good look at them,Ally's loudness distracts me.

"HEY MISS COPE,CHIEF SWAN."Ally yells and I laugh and take her head phone out of her ear.

"ALLY YOUR SHOUTING."I yell and she sticks her tongue out at me and rubs her ear.

"Good morning Ally,Edward." say Mrs. Cope.I smile and nod as does Ally.

"I came to give you my physical thingymaggigy for soccer."Ally says and hands the paper to . laughs and takes it.

"You are still doing drama because if you aren't then I will tear this up." says Mrs. Cope and I snort. Mrs .Cope is a fan of Allys' gasps and sinks to her knees.

"I am in deep depression that thought would even cross your mind.I am gonna cry."Ally says and I chuckle.

"Ally give up would never happen even in her grave.I don't think she will stop."I say and Ally gets a look on her face.

" That would be awesome.I will have my tongue sticking out and my eyes wide open and my hand up in the air."I chuckle and laugh and she shakes her head.

"Only you Ally .Only you."The chief says. Ally huffs.

"I shall now make make my g~~rand exit."Ally turns swiftly and her hair hits my face and she walks out.

"Bye ,Chief Swan."I say and head out.I see the chiefs daughter and I get caught up in those golden has long black hair and a clear pale looks like a goddess.I notice she is looking at me and I quickly walked out and head to something that I have never done in my life,blush.

So what do you think?

Review and I will give you a preview.


End file.
